cinema_villains_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Moff Tarkin
Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, also known as Governor Tarkin, is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe, first portrayed by Peter Cushing in the original film. The character has been called "one of the most formidable villains in''Star Wars'' history."1 Contents show Concept and creationedit Tarkin's character was originally conceived as a holy man from Aquila, but was changed later in the creative process into the character from the final film.2 Portrayalsedit Peter Cushing found Tarkin's boots, furnished by the wardrobe department, to be very uncomfortable. George Lucasagreed to limit shots where Cushing's feet would be visible, allowing him to wear his own slippers.3456 In Revenge of the Sith, Wayne Pygram was able to achieve the likeness of a young version of Tarkin through the use of prosthetic makeup.7 For his performance as Tarkin in The Clone Wars, voice actor Stephen Stanton researched Cushing's performances and then tried to imitate what Cushing might have sounded like in his mid-thirties and soften his voice to portray a level of humanity.8 Appearancesedit Filmedit A New Hopeedit Introduced in the film Star Wars, the first film in the original Star Wars trilogy, Grand Moff Tarkin is the Governor of theImperial Outland Regions, and commander of the Death Star.9 After the Emperor dissolves the Galactic Senate, Tarkin and Darth Vader are charged with pursuing and destroying the Rebel Alliance. He threatens Princess Leia Organa with the destruction of the planet Alderaan if Leia does not reveal the location of the Rebel main base of operations. When Leia names the planet Dantooine as the base's location, he destroys Alderaan anyway, hoping to make an example out of the planet's support of the Rebellion. Upon learning that Leia's coerced information was false, Tarkin orders Leia's execution. He allows the Rebels to escape the Death Star with the Princess after placing a tracking beacon on the Millennium Falcon in order to find the rebel base. He orders the Death Star to destroy the rebel base on Yavin IV. In the film'sclimax, Tarkin refuses to believe that the Death Star is in danger from the Rebel starfighter attack. As such, he refuses to evacuate. Tarkin is killed when the Death Star is destroyed by Luke Skywalker. Revenge of the Sithedit At the end of Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith, the final film in the Star Wars prequel trilogy, a younger version of Tarkin makes a cameo appearanceoverseeing the original Death Star's construction, standing beside Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine.1011 Rogue Oneedit In late August 2015, it was reported that the deceased Peter Cushing would be digitally resurrected via CGI to appear in the role once again for Rogue One.1011 TV seriesedit The Clone Warsedit In the television series Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the young version of Tarkin appears in the Republic Navy as a Captain and later an Admiral during the Clone Wars.12 In the third season, Captain Tarkin and Jedi Master Even Piell are ambushed and attacked by the Separatist forces. Prisoners to the Citadel, Tarkin and Piell are freed from captivity by a rescue team. Initially pessimistic about being in enemy territory, Tarkin puts himself at odds with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, but their respective opinions of each other improve when each realizes that they are mutual acquaintances of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. During a skirmish, Tarkin fights and attempts to execute Osi Sobeck, but fails when the Citadel's caretaker swiftly retaliates and nearly kills him. However, Tarkin is rescued just in time by PadawanAhsoka Tano. In the fifth season, Admiral Tarkin suspects Ahsoka of murdering Letta Turmond during a terrorist attack, and attempts to have the Padawan arrested. After Ahsoka is recaptured and tried before a jury of senators, Tarkin heads the prosecution while Padmé Amidala heads the defense. Despite Padmé's impressive defense, Tarkin casts doubt by mentioning that Ahsoka had been seen with Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress. After Tarkin and Padmé's arguments conclude and the jury reaches a verdict that the Supreme Chancellor is about to read, Skywalker arrives with Barriss Offee, the real mastermind of the attack. Rebelsedit In the television series Star Wars Rebels, Governor Tarkin now has the Grand Moff title.13 He visits the planet Lothal to deal with its growing insurgent activity, and reprimands Minister Maketh Tua, Agent Kallus, and the Inquisitor for their repeated failures to stop the planet's Rebel cell. Tarkin has the Inquisitor execute Commandant Aresko and Taskmaster Grint for the two's inability to deal with the cell's leader, Jedi Kanan Jarrus. Later, Tarkin sets a trap for the Rebels and manages to capture Kanan during their mission to send a message through one of the planet's communication towers. The Rebels' message gets sent out, but Tarkin then orders the tower to be destroyed. Kanan is tortured by the Inquisitor and transported to the Mustafar system aboard Tarkin's Star Destroyer. During Kanan's rescue by Rebel forces, Tarkin's Star Destroyer is destroyed, and the Inquisitor is killed. On Lothal, Tarkin introduces Agent Kallus to Darth Vader. Novelsedit Tarkinedit Star Wars: Tarkin explores the title character origins, and chronicles how he meets and aligns himself with Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader prior to the events of''A New Hope''.14 The novel was one of the first four canon novels to be released in 2014 and 2015.15 Legendsedit With the 2012 acquisition of Lucasfilm by The Walt Disney Company, most of the licensed Star Wars novels and comics produced since the originating 1977 film Star Wars were rebranded as Star Wars Legends and declared non-canon to the franchise in April 2014.161715 In the Star Wars expanded universe, Tarkin appears in Death Star, Darth Maul: Saboteur, Rogue Planet and Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader. West End Games' roleplaying material describes the "Tarkin Doctrine", which emphasizes ruling "through the fear of force, rather than force itself", and has been mentioned various other times in the Star Wars canon. He is also mentioned during the Legacy of the Force novel series as having been present on Zonama Sekot with Anakin Skywalker. In the comics series Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command, Tarkin is seen telling Vader of a missing convoy of Imperial craft and adds that his own son was in command of the convoy and is also missing. Category:Deceased Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Star Wars Villains